Staff and More
Staff and More Note: This page is protected. If you try to edit it, and not part of the staff, you can get blocked. Since we don't have underlined usernames here, know who the staff are! * Ninjadark27 is our founder. * SirGawain8 is our administrator. * Clawstar88 and AcceledAcceled are our bureaucrats. * Lehcar708 is our moderator. * Cp21075 patrols the wiki. If you have any questions about our staff, feel free to ask! Here is more info: If one user retires, which is very unlikely, anybody else we can trust will be free to ask for a spot. Here is more about our staff! Ninjadark27 W H O D O E S N ' T L I K E J U M P I N G I N T O B O O K S ? Hi, I'm Ninjadark27, aka Ninja or Seha. I ❤️ Warrior cats! (I plan to make another account called Brightstar) I also like Pókemon. (You never knew! ��) And I love Pikachu and Eeeve! W-e-l-l, as you might not know, I'M THE FOUNDER OF THIS WIKI!! Don't be afraid to ask or tell me something! I am actually only 13 years old, so you could be actually older than me! SirGawain8 D E F A U L T D A N C E Hi, I'm SirGawain8, call me Gawain as that is my name in real life. I am 14 years old, and I'm an admin for the wiki, I write silly stories as well. Right now, I'm working on a novel, which will have thousands of character, hundreds of stories, and 1,000-2,000 pages long. I'm homeschooled, so I'll be on a bit more often. Stuff I like: John Mayer, Deep Dish Pizza, Crunch candy bars, Sprite Zero, Subjects I like: Geography, History, Politics, Weather, Goverment, etc. If you need any help, feel free to ask me! I don't really know that much as JS (Javascript) or CSS though, sorry. Anyways, see y- This program has been cancelled due to a lack of funding, so we hope you recorded it because now its going to be flung into a freaking pit of fire. We now return to, K A R T K I N G D O M M A T H C L A S S Clawstar88 L O L O L O L O L O L O L O L I am Clawstar, and you shall bow down to me! I am daughter of Aslan and leader of ClawClan! Lol, just kidding! I'm a regular girl who has bright spirit and a pure heart. I love writing stories, so I chose to be the bureaucrat of this wiki! I love Narnia, and I plan to make a book called 'Narnia: Daughter of Aslan." But that will be in the future. I also love warrior cats! (Lol, lots of warrior fans!) And I'm happy to answer any questions about them, I am almost finished with the series! Lehcar708 If you are Lehcar708, please edit this. Cp21075 If you are Cp21075, please edit this. (I know you just patrol the wiki, but I want people to get to know you!) AcceledAcceled o o f t h a t s s h a d..... BOI I don't appear much here, but my writing grade is pretty gud. Any memes? Come to mah profile. Category:Staff Category:Important Pages